


"This Is the Only Option"

by Emi_theSassiestSousa



Series: Codas [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 14x11 Coda, Feels, Gen, Hurt, Pain for everyone, the mechanics of possession, what's in the book?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emi_theSassiestSousa/pseuds/Emi_theSassiestSousa
Summary: tumblr tags:#and then they find some other solution #because no way is that how everything ends #i say they resurrect Gabriel #with the grace inside Jack #and just have him stab dean to kill Michael #*glares at Nick for being a dumb and obvious solution standing in front of everyone*Honestly I thought we all couldn't get any angst-ier after Cas made his deal but look at us now. XD





	"This Is the Only Option"

“You’re going to  _what?”_

Cas’s shout is far from unexpected. Dean doesn’t flinch.

“This is what I have to do Cas, this is the only option I–”

“There’s never only one option. How many times have we said that and there was another–”

“Billie gave him a book, Cas,” says Sam.

Cas stops his incredulous confrontation and turns to Sam. “A book?”

“Billie showed me all the ways I could die,” Dean explains. “Since I let Michael in, now they all end the same way: with him escaping me and destroying the world. There’s only one book left with any other ending.”

Cas looks between the two of them. His brow furrows. “What does the book say?”

“You’re not gonna convince me not to–”

“What does it say, Dean!?”

“Dammit, Cas, I have to–”

"Dean, _what does it–”_

“Cas,” Sam tries, “Dean wouldn’t just decide to do this lightly. If  _Death_ says this is the only way–”

“Those books account for the myriad of ways a mortal life can end, Sam.  _End._  Dean won’t  _die_ if he is locked away with Michael still possessing him!” Cas rounds on Dean again. “What. does the book. say.”

Dean’s eyes dart between them, hard and dark, but betraying a fear behind them. His arm twitches with a fist.

Then he deflates. He turns from them and heads toward the hallway of bedrooms.

Sam and Cas don’t realize he’s not quite out of hearing range when Cas says:

“Honestly, I don’t understand how  _you_  didn’t figure that out!”

“I… I trusted Dean to tell me the truth, Cas.”

Dean returns from his room with the book, and wordlessly hands it over to Cas.

Cas opens it roughly, his face still contorted in terrible fury. His eyes shift side to side as he reads the text. Then he stops.

And he reads it again. 

His frown deepens. And he reads it again.

Sam leans over his shoulder to see for himself, and his blood runs cold at the lone line on the first page. 

 

But at least now he understands.

 

 

> _“Dean Winchester, housing the Archangel Michael, dies at the hand of his son, the Nephelim Jack Kline, child of the Archangel Lucifer.”_

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr tags:  
> #and then they find some other solution #because no way is that how everything ends #i say they resurrect Gabriel #with the grace inside Jack #and just have him stab dean to kill Michael #*glares at Nick for being a dumb and obvious solution standing in front of everyone*
> 
> Honestly I thought we all couldn't get any angst-ier after Cas made his deal but look at us now. XD


End file.
